


A Demon And A Human

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Twilight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Grell's little sister and a human, Ciel is a demon. It is tough for both of you to admit to each other you can't be together, unless you pay by Ciel eating your soul. You ask him to but he refuses, he say he doesn't want to hurt you. Until one day you are an inch from death, ignoring the fact you two didn't make a contract, he made you a demon so you could be together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Navy Blue Haired Boy

 

 

   Your name was Phoenix Sutcliff, Grell's little sister. You and Grell were years apart, you weren't to sure of his age, but you knew for fact you were thirteen. Grell was a grim reaper and a butler, you were a normal girl. In your brother's butler form, he had brown hair tied in a ribbon with glasses and dressed in butler attire. In his reaper form, he wore a white shirt with a brown vest, he had black shoes and pants with a red coat, and his hair was as well red and he had red glasses. You had silver-blonde hair and blood red eyes that had good vision, you had pale white skin and rosy cheeks. You were short and skinny, around 5'0. You were the biggest tomboy, you dressed just like a boy, but everyone knew you were a girl. You were very good at games, and you were mostly the winner. You were as well clever, calm, and beautiful. Your bad side was evil and dark, and you cared about nothing. But your life changed when you, Grell and Lady Dalles visited the Phantomhive Manor.

 

   You fell head over hills for Ciel Phantomhive, a tall fifteen year old with blueish-black hair and blue eyes. But you didn't know why he wore an eye patch over his right eye. He was slightly taller than you, possibly by two inches. Ciel as well loved games, but you haven't played with him yet. He had a butler by the name Sebastian, he had black hair and purple looking eyes. He dressed in simple black clothes and treated Ciel with respect. But you noticed something different about Sebastian, his skin was more pale than your grim reaper brother's. Plus he had sharper eye sight than your's, which you and Grell thought was 100% impossible.

 

   You roamed around The Phantomhive Manor, looking at pictures, and wondering what Ciel's past life was like. "Hello, Phoenix," a voice said. You looked to your right side and saw Ciel standing there looking at you with a bored expression. "Hello, my Lord," you replied slightly bowing your head. "Are you enjoying your stay so far?" he asked. You looked back up at him, "Yes, thank you for asking." His cold gaze made you shiver inside, was he mad at you? What did you do to make him upset? He slowly walked to you, his hands behind his back. He stood nearly seven inches away from you, you could help but breathe a sigh of love. "So, what is it like kind of working as a maid for my Aunt?" he asked. "I dont really work for her to be honest, only Grell does. She thinks a teenage girl is not capable of being her servant," you answered walking to the railing and looking down at the floor slightly. "I can see that you are a tomboy," Ciel said as he walked up beside you.

 

  "Yes, I am. I was never to fond of "lady-like" clothes," you told him. "What is Grell like?" Ciel asked looking down at you. "He's fine, we don't get to spend much time together with him being a butler and all, but we make the most of the time we have," you answered looking up at Ciel. You both made eye contact for a slit-second. You look down feeling foolish.  _"Phoenix! You fool!"_ You said to yourself. Ciel gave you a small smile that made you sigh. 

 

  "You sure are a quiet person," Ciel said. "I don't really talk that much, My Lord," you told him as you slightly blushed. He loved you, you just knew it. "Does Lady Dalles ever annoy you?" Ciel asked. "Very much, she treats me like I'm her daughter," you responded. "She lost her husband and her child in a carriage accident, I think that is the reason why she treats you that way," Ciel told her. "She would have been a good mother when judging the way she treats me," you said. Though, when Lady Dalles was not around, the children tormented you. The way they treated you broke your heart, it hurt to even think about it. You swore you would never treat your children the way the children treated you. You received no discipline from Lady Dalles, and you knew a little discipline was always needed. You wouldn't discipline your children harshly, but you would punish them when needed.

 

   "My Lady?" Ciel interrupted your thoughts. He wiped a tear from your eye, "Why were you crying?" "It's nothing, just a thought," you answered. He lowered his hand from your face to your shoulder, "Think happy thoughts," he told you, "you look so sad when you cry." You look up at him, he was giving you a small, but soft smile. God, you wanted Ciel more than anything right now. "I best be going now," Ciel said as his hand slowly slipped off your shoulder, brushing against your cheek.

 

   "Phoenix!" Grell shouted from the bottom of the staircase. You looked down at your brother, "Yes, Grell?" "Come down!" he yelled. You ran down the stairs and stopped infront of him. "What were you doing with Ciel?" he asked. "I don't know, I'm actually very fond of him," you answered, you knew your brother would hate you forever if you told a lie. "You like him!?" he asked shocked. "You heard me, brother! I said I like him!" You raise your voice a bit. Grell stood frozen for a few minutes as you stand there, arms folded and giving him a cold look. "Ok, though you know y'all can't get married if you happen to fall in love," Grell broke the silence. "Who said?" you ask, your red eyes grow serious. "The old tales of Demons and Humans," Grell answered. "No such thing!" you told him. Grell rolled his eyes, "I have the book, I will give it to you tonight." "Alright," you said. Your eyes softened as he walked away.


	2. One Hell of a Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is so cruel
> 
> Phoenix's inner tomboy comes out

You roamed around the halls in the middle of the night. "Phoenix, what are you doing roaming around at night?" a voice asked. You turned around and looked at the six foot figure standing just feet away from you. "Sebastian, how did you know it was me?" you ask, partly in shocked and the other half suspicious. "Not to brag, but I am simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian answered. "You are not just a butler!" you told him, "you are as well a demon!" "So is Ciel, I saw you talking earlier," Sebastian said. "How? You were talking to my brother and Lady Dalles," you said crossing your arms. Sebastian stood still, "Like I said, I am one hell of a butler, I can do anything." 

"Nah, your a demon!" you scowled as you walked closer to him. "I may be, also I said a few minutes ago, Ciel is a demon as well," Sebastian said. Your blood red eyes grow wide as they start filling with tears. Your jaw dropped, but you couldn't speak. "H-how?" you finally choke up. "I ate his soul," Sebastian answered. You couldn't keep your balance, you fell to the ground and let the tears pour from your eyes. "I love him," you whispered. "And he loves you, but you can't be together," Sebastian said kneeling down on the floor. "You shut up!" you scowled through your tears. "As you wish," Sebastian stood up and walked away. But demons don't love, how come Ciel was so nice to you though.

You were hurting deep inside. After around thirty minutes, you felt someone carry you. You looked up weakly and saw Grell. You felt yourself being laid in your bed and Grell kissing your forehead before leaving. You found yourself dozing off after the door shut, and you gave up and fell asleep.

You woke up the next morning and remembered what happened the other night. This was hard for you to accept, you wished that Ciel was still a human. You loved him, you still do. Your heart was aching as you sat up. You put on different clothes and left your room. "CIEL!!" you heard a high-pitched scream yell. "Um..Elizabeth," you heard Ciel say. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Call me Lizzie!" Elizabeth said. You shuddered, did Ciel have a girl friend? "Oh, hi Phoenix, this is Elizabeth," Ciel said.

You gave Elizabeth a faint smile. "This girl is not dressed like a little lady," Elizabeth said taking a look at you. "Umm..I'm not a girly girl..I'm a tomboy," you told Elizabeth, slightly shuddering. "Oh I get it, but you need to think more on the cute side," Elizabeth told you. "Umm.." you shivered, "I think what I'm wearing is cute." "IT'S HER!!" Grell yelled as he shrieked. "Who?" you asked your brother crossing your arms and resting them on the rail. "The girl who believes in cute!" Grell answered. You shrieked, "CUTE?? THAT'S LOW!!! REAL LOW!" 

You noticed Ciel nod in agreement. "Elizabeth is a girl, she likes cute things," Sebastian chimed in the conversation. "I hate cute," you said, "I'm a tomboy." "Tomboys are low, Phoenix!" Elizabeth told you. "Not as low as cute," you argued. "YOU THINK I'M NOT CUTE!?" Elizabeth asked. You shuddered and slightly blushed, "I..I-never...s-said that." "What's wrong with your eyes?" Elizabeth asked. "Umm..I ugh..they are naturally red," you answered. "You need contact lenses, you look hideous," Elizabeth told you. You and Ciel exchanged shocked looks. "I actually like my eyes," you talked back.

Grell ran up the stairs and whispered in your ear, "Don't let her change you, I'm going to kill myself, love you sis goodbye!" "KILL YOURSELF?? NO WAY!!!" You screamed as you, Ciel, Elizabeth and Sebastian ran after Grell. Grell was in his room hammering rope to the ceiling and put it around his neck. "GRELL! DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" You screamed. Sebastian walked up to Grell and cut the rope, "You will not die in here, and not now." You breathe a sigh of relief and hug Grell when he steps off the ladder. 

"You're brother is very suicidal, Phoenix," Elizabeth said. "It's not his fault," you told her. "It is, he chooses to do it with his mind doesn't he?" she asked. "You wouldn't understand if I told you," you told Elizabeth. "What? You don't trust me?" Elizabeth jumped infront of you. "It's not that, now can you please leave me alone?" you asked politely. "Do you like any girl? Tomboys like girls," Elizabeth said. "Umm..no, I'm straight," you answered with a grossed out look. "Oh," Elizabeth said. "Elizabeth, may I have a minute with Phoenix?" Ciel asked. "Oh sure," Elizabeth answered as she skipped away.

"Hi," Ciel said when Elizabeth was out of ear shot. You slightly blushed, "Hello." "I'm sorry about Elizabeth, she can be weird sometimes," Ciel told you. "I can tell," you said. "Is it true?" you asked. "Is what true?" Ciel was confused. "Are you a demon?" you asked. Ciel nodded, "I am. I could care less, I love you and no one else." His hand slipped into yours as you looked down at it. You smiled weakly then looked back up at Ciel. "Do you ever smile?" you asked. "I have forgotten how to smile joyfully," Ciel answered. You put your hand on his face, "Is there anything I can do to help?" "Nothing can help," Ciel told you as he covered your hand with his.

"I KNEW IT!" a voice screamed. You and Ciel looked behind you and saw Elizabeth nearly in tears. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I love Phoenix and that is that," Ciel said. "Are you kidding? YOU ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Elizabeth said. You and Ciel smiled at each other. "I don't mind if you love each other," Elizabeth said blushing, "Y'all are too cute." "I'm glad you think so," you said. Elizabeth skipped away as Sebastian walked up to them. "My Lord, a noble is supposed to marry a noble," he said. "I don't care, that rule is idiotic. I love Phoenix and if I want to I will marry her," Ciel argued. Your eyes filled with shock as Sebastian and Ciel continued their conversation. You thought for a minute, what your brother used to say to you when you believed in fairy tales. He said everyone gets their happily ever after, sometimes at a very young age, or a very old age, but everyone has a happy ending. 

Sebastian left and Ciel turned back to you. Ciel led you to his room and you looked at it in awe. It was huge. You sat on his desk and you watched him read. It was quiet for a long time and you felt weird when you chose to break the silence. "How old is this place?" you asked. "Very old, I don't quite know how old but it is possibly as old as my father," Ciel answered. "Where are your parents?" you asked. "They died long ago in a fire, my father left me this ring," Ciel said taking off a silver band with a blue stone in it. "It's beautiful," you said as he put it in your hand. 

"It will be passed down to my son when I die," he said, "I doubt I will find a wife." "Everyone has a happy ending," you said as you gave the ring back to Ciel. "You read fairy tales when you were little didn't you?" he asked. "Grell read them to me when I was little, since our parents died he took care of me," you answered. "We have something in common," Ciel said. "Like what?" you asked. "We are both quiet, we have no parents, alot of things," Ciel answered. You let out a sigh as Ciel stood up and walked to you. He picked you up and held you like a baby. "My Phoenix," Ciel whispered as you both shared a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much smut!!!


	3. I Will Not Hurt You

You pulled away blushing as Ciel beamed. You both were embarrassed, even though no one was watching. "You are a good kisser," Ciel told you. "And you are a good one too," you said. He ran his fingers through your hair, you wanted to fall asleep in his arms, and you did. You thought it was night when Ciel laid you in your bed, you didn't let go of his hand though. "Ciel, please stay with me," you muttered. Ciel layed down beside you and you snuggled up to him. He was very warm comparing to your body temperature, you were always cold to the touch. You were hoping Grell wouldn't come in and interrupt you sleeping, you heard the door open though. It was Sebastian, you could tell by the faint giggle and he closed the door back.

You remembered how you were treated before your parents died. You loved them more than anything, until you were roaming the streets of London at eight years old. You found your parents dead in the alley. It was the most horrific sight you had ever seen. A red haired boy came up to you and started talking to you. "Hello, Phoenix. I am your brother Grell," he said. You stared at him, you both kind of looked like twins, and you went to Lady Dalles's mansion. Six years later, you found the same love your parents gave you in a boy who loved you. 

You opened your eyes and looked at Ciel, he looked asleep, but he was watching you with his eyes slightly open. His arms were wrapped around your skinny body, you must have stayed still in the night because your hair had no tangles. "Good morning, Phoenix," Ciel said. You looked up at him, "Good morning." He felt your forehead, "You're warm." "That's unusual," you said. You touched your head and slightly flinched. "I might just have a small fever," you said trying to tell Ciel not to worry in a more respectful way. "I guess you are wondering why I wear this eye patch," Ciel said. "I do wonder, but I don't mind," you admitted. He lifted his eye patch. You saw a dark purple eye with a slightly pink star on it. "I made a contract with Sebastian, this is the mark it left on me," he explained.

"I don't mind it, you're still Ciel Phantomhive to me," you said. "I've never met a girl like you," Ciel said. "You love me," you told Ciel. "More than anything," he finished. "Please turn me into a demon. My brother would never forgive me if I married a demon as a human," you said. "I will not turn you into a monster, I will not hurt you," Ciel told you. You frowned and layed your head on his chest. You heard no heartbeat, it was quiet. You understood, he didn't want to hurt you. He wanted you to be the kind and beautiful girl you are, not an evil monster like him. "I'm sorry," Ciel said lightly stroking your hair. "It's alright, you dont want to hurt me, and I respect that," you told him. But what if you and Ciel were to get married, it would possibly be impossible to have a child. You didn't care, you wanted Ciel and no one else. Even if you had to make sacrifices that were hard on you, you loved him. 

You and Ciel got out of bed and walked down the lonely halls of the Phantomhive Manor. "GET IT! GET IT!" a girl's voice yelled. "I'm trying to!" a boy said. "DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!" another boy yelled. "Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, what are you doing?" Ciel asked. "We are chasing a rat sir," Bard answered taking his cigar out of his mouth and blew smoke. You coughed a bit, attracting attention. "Who's the girl, Sir?" Mey-Rin asked, "she is adorable!" "This is Phoenix," Ciel answered. "Glad to meet ya, Phoenix! I'm Finny!" a boy slightly shorter than you shook your hand. "Um...hi," you said. "Her hair is silver," Bard said putting his cigar back in his mouth. "Actually it's a pale blonde," you corrected looking at your hair. "Go catch that rat," Ciel told them. They ran off screaming again. 

"They are kind of weird," Ciel told you. You nodded in agreement as you and Ciel continued your walk. You both started to hold hands and you looked at each other. God you wanted him, you couldn't get it out of your mind. It might not happen between you though, you didn't get your hopes up. If it did, you were going to be loyal and respectful. Your crush on him was uncontrollable. Did Ciel feel the same way? He possibly did because he kissed you yesterday. You just had to give it time, maybe Ciel considered you a very good friend. Either way, you just wanted a relationship with him that was close and strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short, I'm just really tired.


	4. An Easier Life

 

 

 

   Over the week, you told Grell how you felt about Ciel, he let you stay with him since you could not part true love. Grell even developed a huge crush for Sebastian...which you thought was gross. Life was now romantic for you, and sometimes challenging. You tamed a vicious cat, and you defended Sebastian and Ciel from a mountain lion in the woods. 

 

   You were asked to help out in being the Queen's guard dog and you accepted. There wasn't much going on though, just you and Ciel having insane crushes on each other. It grew over time, but your actions had to be in private and done quietly...Sebastian had good hearing. 

 

   You were walking around outside when you spotted Sebastian petting a group of kittens. "Sebastian?" you asked walking up to him. "Just one second, I'm adoring these adorable kittens," Sebastian said. "We could keep one if I weren't allergic to cats," you said. "My Master is as well allergic to cats," he added. 

 

   You two were alike in another way? Wow, it's like you and Ciel were a match made in Heaven. "Can we keep just keep one?!" Sebastian asked. "Oh fine," you answered, "but shouldn't you ask Ciel too?" "I will in a minute, I need five more minutes," Sebastian answered. You shook your head smiling and walked away.

   You remembered how your Grandmother loved cats, she had so many you couldn't even go for one minute without sneezing. One you really liked, but you couldn't remember its name...you were only five. Your mother hated cats, so she was glad you had cat allergies. Or your Grandma would have given you one... 

 

   Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard someone walking to you. You slowly took out your sword. Right when you turned around, your sword made a clink with another one. You saw Ciel standing infront of you as you widened your eyes. "You have some talent with a sword," he told you. A small smile appeared on your face, "Thank you." 

   You both lowered your swords and stayed quiet. "Have you seen Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "I have, he is messing with some cats," you answered. "He really likes cats," he added. "He wanted to keep one," you told him. "He knows we can't, I do hate telling him that he can't keep one," Ciel said. You both stood silently for a minute...

 

   "I don't blame you for saying no," you said. "At least you understand me," he said turning around to face you. You stared at him for a little while, he was so adorable. You hated to admit it to yourself, but he was as cute as them kittens Sebastian was messing around with. The wind blew and your hair fell into your face. 

 

   Like you always thought, Ciel wasn't a demon to you. He was like a cuddly panda bear. 

 

 


	5. Flashbacks

 

 

 

   The day had came...it had been five years since your mother died, and you kept on having flashbacks in your mind of your past life. Some made you smile, others made you cry...but some were like horror stories.

 

 

   (Flashback #1)

 

  The day was stormy, all you could see outside was pitch black, only rain drops were visible. Your mother had been sick for a long time, for days, possibly weeks, or maybe even months. Your father was out in America, you and your mother were alone in London. You three lived in a huge mansion, probably around fifteen bedrooms. You had lots of rose bushes out in the courtyard, and in the middle of the back yard was a fountain. You sat beside the window very lonely, your mother was dying and you knew it. It could be today, it could be tomorrow, it could be any time. "My Lady," a maid said. You turned around and saw a woman standing behind you. "Your mother would like to see you," she said. You slid off the window seal and walked to your mother's room. When you opened the door, you nearly flinched at the sight. She was pale white, and her eyes were closed. You slowly walked inside and sat on the bed beside her. 

 

  You let yourself cry as she opened her eyes. "My sweet Phoenix," your mother said. You looked up, "Mom?" She smiled at you, "My time is up. I'll be with your grandparents soon." "Oh my god Mom!" you said through your tears. "Now just a minute Phoenix! You watch how you put the Lord's name. It is not sad when someone goes to Heaven, you are crying for yourself and not for me!" your mother raised her voice a bit. You lowered your head and wiped the tears from your eyes. Your mother smiled at you, "That's better, much better." You looked up at her nearly smiling. "Will you promise me something, Phoenix?" she asked. "Anything," you answered. "I want you to be good for your father, and please be polite to the servants," she told you. "I will," you said. "Do you really promise?" your mother asked. "Cross my heart," you answered. "That's a good girl," your mother said as she put her hand on your face. You watched her for a few minutes. "I love you," your mother broke the silents with your last breath, and she died.

 

   (End Flashback #1)

 

  You let a tear fall from you eye. Your life was perfect until your mother died. Your father hardly payed attention to you, he had so much "work" to do. You had a conversation with him once, you regret it because his reaction made you think you broke his heart.

 

  (Flashback #2)

 

  "How was your day, Phoenix?" your father asked. "Fine," you answered with a bored expression. "Just fine huh?" he said. "Yes, it was fine. You never spend time with me," you told him. "Because I have alot of work to do, you know that," he answered. "But Grell is already grown up and he has moved out, I'm the only one here!" you raised your voice a bit. "I know you are the only person I've got, but that doesn't mean I have to put my work on hold," your father reminded. "You have told me that too many times! It's like you dont even care about me anymore! I don't understand why mom  would want to marry you! You never pay attention to me! My husband will NOT be busy! He will devote time to his family," you yelled. You slid out of your chair and ran away to your room. Your father had a sad expression on his face ever since, you could tell you broke his heart and you were sorry, but you never told him.

 

  (End Flashback)

 

   "I'm sorry," you whispered as you heard a carriage pull up. "Madam Red, we've been waiting for you," you heard Sebastian say. "Grell is here," you said. You raced to the courtyard and attacked Grell with a hug. "I missed you Grell!" You said. "I've missed you too," Grell said. "Come, Grell," Madam Red said. Grell put you back on the ground and you looked up. You saw Ciel looking down from his window in his room. You smiled big and raced to his room. You knocked politely. "Come in," Ciel said. You turned the knob and walked in. "Grell and Madam Red are here," you told him. "I saw," Ciel said. You frowned slightly, "It's been almost six years hasn't it?" you asked. Ciel gave you a faint nod, "It's harder since my parents died on my birthday." "I know how you feel. I've been so evil to my father and now that he's dead I can't take anything I said back," you said putting your hand on Ciel's shoulder.

 

   Ciel looked up at you and you gave him a soft smile. You suddenly frowned at the thought of Elizabeth, "Don't you think Elizabeth will be coming too? Cause I think her carriage just pulled up." Ciel looked down and saw Elizabeth getting out of the carriage, "Ugh oh." "Ugh oh what?" you asked. "I'm doomed because I know she doesn't like you too much, even though she thinks we look cute together and our wedding is off because we might get married," Ciel answered. You slightly smiled, you were fine with Ciel calling off the engagement, but he did it for you? He stood up, "I'll go greet our guests." You nodded and followed him out. You watched by the railing.

 

   "CIEL!" Elizabeth screamed. You watched her attack him with a hug as she always did. Half of you thought it was cute, but the other half was sad. You knew Elizabeth didn't mind yours and Ciel's relationship, but you knew she was very sad deep inside since their engagement was called off. You felt real bad for her, and you felt selfish for even having feelings for Ciel. "Hi, Phoenix!" Elizabeth said waving at you. You waved back. "Are you still a tomboy? Poofy dresses would suit you better!" she told you. "No thanks," you said, slightly laughing.

 

   "AHHH!! NOT HER AGAIN!" you heard Finny scream. "Who?" you asked. "ELIZABETH!" Bard answered. You shook your head smiling while Finny and Bard bolted away.


	6. Mary

 

 

 

   It was the day before Ciel's birthday, when you were all alone with Elizabeth. Everyone had something to do except for her, and you definitely didn't want to be lonely. Elizabeth decided she's try on dresses and ask for your opinion about them, and you said you didn't mind. 

 

   "Is this one to fitted?" Elizabeth asked you. "To be honest, I actually like it. I'd actually wear that to my own wedding," you answered. "Is it fit for a party?" she asked. "It's nice enough, and appropriate," you said. "Hmm, I have one more I want you to judge," she told you. You smiled, "Alright." After a few minutes she came out. This one was your favorite shade of blue, you really liked it. 

 

  "Is this one pretty? Elizabeth asked. "I love this one alot," you answered. "Ok, that's all of them," she told you. Maybe Elizabeth wasn't so annoying after all, she sure had good taste when it came to fashion. "So, how are you and Ciel getting along?" Elizabeth asked. "Fine," you answered. "Just fine?" she said. You nodded, "We haven't disagreed on anything yet." Elizabeth smiled, "Good to know."

 

  "So, I don't really know you very much, tell me about yourself," Elizabeth said. "There isn't very much about me. I have a brother that is so many years older than me, my parents died, and now here I am going to be fifteen in twelve days," you explained. "So you are a year and eleven days younger than Ciel?" Elizabeth asked. "Guess so," you answered. "That is so cool..you were both born in the same month but in different years!" she said. "I guess you can say that," you muttered. "So you're an only child practically?" Elizabeth asked. "No, I have a brother, but he was already grown up when I was born," you answered. "Oh, are your parents immortal?" she asked. "My mother was mortal," you corrected. "Oh gosh, then how old was your mother when you were born?" Elizabeth asked.

 

  You wrinkled your nose while you though for a minute... "Somewhere between thirty five and forty one," you answered. "Then how old were you and your mother when she died?" Elizabeth asked. "Hmm...maybe 45, I'm not exactly sure, and I was nine," you answered. "Wow, your mom is kind of old," Elizabeth said. "But she looked young. She would have been 51 next June," you told her. "Wow, your life must have been sad," Elizabeth said. "It was, and I was twelve when my father died..he was far older than my Mom, but I can't remember," you added. 

 

  "I never knew you and Ciel had so much in common," Elizabeth said, "its like you were meant to be together." You looked at Elizabeth smiling, "Do you really think so?" "Sure I do," she said. Your smile turned into a frown, "I also had a sister." "You did?" Elizabeth asked. You nodded, "You remind me so much about her, she was around two years older than me. Her name was Mary." "That's a pretty name, what was she like?" Elizabeth asked.

 

  "She was wonderful, I loved her alot. She was immortal like Grell, but she was not a grim reaper. She was a human like me. Mary was so playful, she always acted out scary stories for me, which she gave me night mares. She even chose my name, because my eyes are like Phoenix fire. They are mythical fire birds that Mary made up, and she begged mom to name me that. Though, Grell liked something like Bessie..which he calls Sebastian. We went through an old and run-down village, I didn't like the idea of going in it but Mary made me. Mary went inside an old and partly-burned house, and I followed. The next thing I heard was a scream yelling for help. I went upstairs and all I saw was blood. I'll never forget that day."

 

   Elizabeth looked at you in shock of the story. "So Mary is...gone?" she asked shivering. "Lovely story," a voice said. You and Elizabeth turned around. Ciel was standing there staring at you. "It's not lovely if it is part of your life," you told him. "I understand," he said. You three smiled, but Ciel's was small. 

 

  That day of horror wouldn't get out of your head, you thought of it the whole day, it was frightening. 

 

  (Flashback)

 

  You and Mary entered an old and run-down house. Most of it was burned, but the glass was still clear, with small stains in them. "I'll be upstairs, Phoenix," Mary said. You didn't listen, you kept staring at the parlor. It was all ash, but the sofa was half burned. "PHOENIX!" Mary yelled. "Just a second," you said. "PHOENIX I'M SERIOUS!" she said. "I said hold on!" you raised your voice. Next came a scream of horror and an evil laugh. "MARY?!" you yelled running upstairs and into a room. You saw nothing but blood on the floor, and as well a knife. This was the end of Mary, someone still lives in this village and wants it ll to himself. "Phoenix Sutcliff," the voice hissed. "Y-yes?" you asked shivering. "Get out of here, unless you want to be next in my killing spree MWAHAHAHAHA!!" You screamed running out of the village. You lost your sister..your only friend. 

 

  (End Flashback)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when people sneak up on others :D


	7. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a GREAT chapter

Ciel's birthday passed and your's came fast. You thought it was going to be a normal day, but you were wrong. You never knew Ciel planned to propose to you on your fifteenth birthday.

 

You and him were all alone outside in the dark. It was snowing as it did on every other birthday you remembered. Ciel had been looking at you with puppy-like eyes all day, it was starting to get under your skin. "What's wrong, Ciel?" you asked. His eyes went back to normal, "Over the past few months, I've actually grown to love you. And I was wondering...will you marry me?" he asked. Your eyes grew wide and you smiled, "I will." 

The next morning you woke up giggling when you remembered you were engaged. You stopped and remembered how serious it was. You jumped up and looked out of your window. As usual, it was sunny, just the way you liked it.

You changed clothes and went outside like you always did. Most of your thoughts focused on your future, they were all very good thoughts. You let most day dreams slide since Ciel was going to be busy all day and you two weren't going to be able to talk until sometime tomorrow afternoon. 

The night came slowly, you were glad when you laid down in bed and went to sleep...but you had the weirdest dream.

 

(Dream into the future)

 

It was Winter of 1899, and you were twenty one. A small boy approached you and showed you a snowflake. "Mommy, look at this!" he said. "It's a snowflake," you told him. You looked up at the boy, he looked very similar to you. He had navy blue hair and he had your red eyes. Your eyes grew wide at the sight of him, he was your son. "Mommy?" the boy asked. You smiled, "I'll be right back, can you stay here for me?" The boy nodded and went back to catching snowflakes. You ran inside the mansion, you heard everyone's footsteps, breaths, and smelled blood. You stopped at your room and looked in the mirror. Your eyes glowed purple for a short second and you flinched. You were a demon, but how? Ciel came in and you turned around. "Ciel, how am I a demon?" you asked. "You nearly died when Edward was born, I couldn't lose you," Ciel answered. You looked down at the floor, you knew how you were a demon. Edward was your son's name, and he was half demon half human.

 

(End Dream)

 

You woke up and looked around. It was still a little dark outside, but it looked nearly morning. "Edward," you whispered. At least you and Ciel wouldn't be a bit lonely in the future. He looked like a sweet little boy. Thank goodness fear wasn't in his eyes like your's. You had a hard childhood, school was the hardest thing on you. Your father put more than you could take on you. You had to read all day, and do math and homework on weekends. You dropped out of school when you were ten, you knew everything you needed to know by that time. You smiled and went back to sleep.


	8. Your Reaper Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Ciel, and Sebastian run into Grell in his reaper form!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be fun, I love Grell.

 

 

 

   One night was very dark, you roamed the streets of London with Ciel and Sebastian running behind you. The moon wasn't bright tonight, so your eyes had to adapt to the dark. You looked up and saw a long haired figure jumping from roof to roof. "Phoenix?" Ciel asked. You looked at him, "There's something up there." "What?" Sebastian asked. You climbed the building and up on the roof top. Sebastian came behind you with Ciel infront of him.

 

  "Oh, Bassy!" a familiar voice said. The three of you turned around and you immediately recognized the red haired man leaping towards y'all. "Grell!" you yelled. Sebastian face palmed himself, "This wont end well." "Bassy Bassy!" Grell shouted, "come here and hold me tight darling!" You shook your head, "Grell, no." It was too late, Grell leaped into Sebastian's arms. "Hold me, Bassy! We are like Romeo and Juliet!" he said. You and Ciel exchanged confused glances. "Come, Sebastian!" Ciel said. "Yes, my lord," Sebastian said putting Grell down. 

 

   You began running and as you got halfway near the fifth building, a fire started burning stopping you from running. Grell zoomed to Sebastian, "Oh, Bassy! Why are you running away?" "Ok, you have been warned Grell, now you are going to pay," Sebastian said. "Oh, let me take a selfie first," Grell said. He took out his camera and took a picture of him and Sebastian while you slowly unsheathe your sword. Next came the sound from Grell's chainsaw.

 

  Grell and Sebastian began attacking each other. You took out your sword and joined in, even though you were going to stop it the second you got a chance. Right when Grell was near slitting Sebastian's neck, you blocked the chainsaw with your sword. It made a rattling sound then blew up. All of you had a chance to grab onto something before you hit the road, which would have been very painful..especially for you. Since of course, demons and grim reapers are more powerful than humans. Well, the top of the building was on fire, so the four of you bolted away.

 

  When you turned around the corner into the alley, Grell stopped you. "Why did you do that to my baby?" he asked. "It's just a stupid chainsaw, plus Sebastian is my friend," you answered. "Sebas-chan is my darling!" Grell said, "you and Sebas-chan might be related someday!" "Nah, I wont live to see that day," you told Grell. "Yes you will, it will be soon," Grell said. "Yea right, he doesn't like you Grell! Face it!" you said smacking him, "wake up and smell the roses!" "Watch this," Grell said, "oh Bassy!" Sebastian turned around, "What now?" 

 

  "Come here, Darling!" Grell told him. "Nope thanks, maybe another time," Sebastian said. "Sebastian, Phoenix, come!" Ciel commanded. You started following as Grell grabbed your arm. He looked at the ring on your finger, "What's this?" "I'm engaged," you answered jerking your arm from his grip. "To who?" Grell asked. "Ciel," you said slightly shivering. "WHAT?!" Grell screamed. You knew what was coming next, but instead of being a coward you stood on your toes to reach his height. "Yes, you heard me! I love Ciel, and I will forever!" you said. "But he's a demon," Grell whined. "I could 100% care less!" you scolded as you turned around to follow Sebastian and Ciel.

 

  Grell stood there shocked of what you said. He thought,  _what would mom say? Most of all, what would DAD say?_ Right now, Grell really wished yours and his parents were still alive at this point.


	9. The Purple Haired Girl

 

 

 

  When you arrived back at the manor, you climbed up a huge tree and stayed there the whole night. The dark green leaves hardly hid your black jumpsuit with you black cloak. Your black boots kept you balanced on the thick branch while you kept an eye out for danger. You were never like this before, and you didn't know why the word "danger" popped into your mind all of a sudden. 

 

  "Seems like you're having fun," a strange voice said. You hung upside down and saw a short purple haired girl with blue eyes. "Who the heck are you?!" you asked partly shocked. "I'm Reika," the girl said. You sat up and grabbed the branch then hung right side up, "So 'Reika,' what's your business here?" you asked. "Oh I was just passing through," Reika answered. "Phoenix! I heard you talking to an unknown person," Ciel said as he bolted to you. "She is not unknown, this is Reika, I met her a few years ago," Sebastian chimed in the conversation. 

 

  You put one hand on your hip while you clung to the branch with the other, "Is there anything you do NOT know, Sebastian?" "In fact no, I know just about everything," Sebastian answered. You raised an eyebrow, "Just about?" "I know everything," Sebastian corrected. Reika looked at you, then Ciel. "You two children look the same," she said. You and Ciel looked at each other. "The same?" you both asked at the same time. 

 

  "You will once this young lady here becomes a demon," Reika told you. "It's Phoenix," you scolded. "Would you like to stay Reika?" Sebastian asked. "Sounds nice, but I'll only stay for a short time," Reika answered. You let go of the branch as Ciel caught you. The four of you went inside the manor and went to Ciel's study. You sat beside the window looking at Reika with the stink eye.

 

  Reika glared back as Sebastian shut the door. "Well it's been a long time since we last met," he said. "It has, I left New York and traveled around the world, London is my last stop before going home," Reika explained. "So you aren't staying in London?" Sebastian asked with a pleading look. Reika shook her head, "No, I have too many friends in New York, I have to go back to them." 

 

  "Did you make friends around the world?" you asked. "Many, around four in Asia, six in Europe, and around three in Australia," she answered. "And you had the courage to leave them," you told her. "I did because I only knew them for a short time," Reika said, "but I've been friends with the ones in New York for a long time, I haven't seen them in over a year, I'm afraid to go back because I'm now part demon and I can't control myself around a human soul." 

 

  "You keep your temper nicely with me," you said. "You're stronger than most, Phoenix, I can only get to you if you're weak," Reika told you. "What do you mean?" you asked. "Nevermind," Reika said. You stared at her very suspicious, then looked at Sebastian. He still had a pleading look on his face. Did he by chance like Reika? Or were they such good friends they couldn't separate? 

 

   "Lord Phantomhive, I heard that you lost your family," Reika changed the subject. Ciel looked down at his ring, "I did, a little over six years ago." "I'm sorry," she said. You leaned forward, Reika struck your interest. She had a serious voice, and she always looked very calm which was of your liking. Reika noticed the ring Ciel gave you the night he proposed to you. "So Phoenix, I can see you're engaged," she said. "I am," you said looking at Ciel. 

 

  "To the young master," she finished. You nodded, "I never met anyone like him." Ciel gave you one of his small smiles, "You mean the world to me Phoenix, I'd die for you." Reika smiled at both you, "I love romance, even if it is between a demon and a human, which makes it very interesting." "Who cares if Ciel is a demon, I sure don't. He's completely normal to me," you said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine of Google+ asked me to use her anime character in this story, I couldn't say no because it was a good idea. 
> 
> Follow me on google+ @ Phoenix Phantomhive


	10. The Big Day

 

 

   

   Your special day arrived faster than you could say your whole name. Elizabeth designed your wedding dress, of curse, you told her not to over the top and nothing poofy. You got something a tad bit more than you wanted, but overall it was a beautiful dress, but you were concerned just a bit.

 

   You stared at yourself in the mirror at your wedding dress. You wondered if the back was a bit low cut, though it had lace to cover that area a bit. It was a long sleeve fitted dress, with a long train, and the back had a beaded zipper from the neckline to the hemline. "Are you sure this isn't too low cut Lizzie?" you asked. "No, you told me you were fifteen right? This is very appropriate!" Elizabeth said as she put the veil in your hair. "And are you positive that the back isn't too low?" you asked. "Nixi, would I lie to you?" Elizabeth asked with shock. "I hope not," you answered. "Trust me!" Elizabeth told you. 

 

   You looked at yourself again and saw a whole new Phoenix, you saw yourself still a little girl in the little girls' dresses, and your insanely adorable complexion, and your cute little dolls in poofy dresses. Now you see a near grown woman about to marry a Phantomhive. "Have you come up with any names if you have children?" Lizzie asked. "Now you are getting like five years ahead of me," you told her. "FIVE YEARS?!" Lizzie cried.

 

  "Maybe five," you said with a bit of a fearful accent. You then remembered that dream, you were a demon and you and Ciel had a son together. "Umm, but if I have a son I might name him Edward," you said. "How about a girl?" Lizzie asked. "Maybe Cierra," you told her. "Those names are too cute!" Lizzie said, "now let me look at you." You turned and faced her. "Beautiful!" Lizzie told you. You looked down, "But the lace..is it too see though?" "It is lace! It is supposed to be!" Lizzie said. Someone knocked on the door as Lizzie went to it. "It better not be you Ciel!" Lizzie said. "No, it's Grell," the voice said. Lizzie opened the door, "You may come in." 

 

  Grell came in and looked at you with a shocked face. "My little sister is all grown up," he said. "Now don't start crying on me, Grell," you said, "but you just might get to be Uncle Grell one day." Grell let a tear come down his eye, "I wish Mom were here to see you." "I wish the same," you said. "I'm sure Mom and Dad are very happy for you," he added. "One day you'll find the girl of your dreams," your eyes grew wide as Sebastian came to your mind, "or boy." Grell giggled, "Are you ready?" You gave your older brother a faint nod.

 

   "If we don't get to talk, I want to say have fun, Phoenix," Elizabeth said as she left the room. "The garden looks very nice, it's full of flowers, you'll love it," Grell said. "Everyone kept it a surprise because they wanted me and Ciel to be surprised and not spoiled," you told him, "I can't get married in a church, I'm not that formal." "I know what you mean," Grell said.

 

   "Alright, it's time for it to start," he added. Your put your hand around his arm as you started walking. "Jut make sure I don't fall," you whispered. "I'd never let you," Grell whispered back. You were nervous as you grasped Grell's sleeve a bit tighter. He looked down at you for a split second, then all the people caught the sight of you. Lots of people were wide eyed as they laid their eyes on your dress.

 

    _You can do this Phoenix, you are the daughter of Amelia and Alexander Sutcliff of Dublin, Ireland. You have what it takes to make a good impression on these England folk, y_ ou told yourself. Next, you felt Grell kiss your temple and felt your hand slip into Ciel's. You realized what was going on and was shocked at the smile he was giving you. His smile wasn't small as always, it was huge! 

 

   You let your thoughts slip away to time when you were little, you remembered how you always knew you'd find the boy of your dreams.  _  
_

   (Flashback)

 

   _"I will find Mr. Perfect someday," you told your mother. "I know Nixi, everyone finds their special someone, even if it is at an old age," your mother said. "Am I a bit luckier than the other nobles? Because I am not betrothed to anyone," you said. "Yes, I would never let you marry a family member, I disagree with marrying a cousin," your mother answered._

 

_(End Flashback)_

 

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of your name. "Phoenix Sutcliff, do you take Ciel Phantomhive to be your husband to love, honor and cherish for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked. Ciel must have already said his vows, you were going to say them last anyways. You smiled at Ciel, "I do." "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said. 

 

  You and Ciel faced each other as he leaned down a bit and you both shared a kiss. You pulled away as everyone in the crowd clapped for y'all. You looked at Grell's happy face then remembered Lizzie. Like before, even though she said she was fine with you marrying Ciel, you knew deep in her heart she was sad.  You looked over at her gleaming face. She looked happy on the outside, but was she happy on the inside? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good with weddings, I CONFESS I did look up Victorian Age wedding vows. The vows we use today are different from the ones we had in the 1890s. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FANFIC AND I LOVE YALL SO MUCH


	11. The Trancy Estate

 

 

 

  

   You woke up the next morning with Ciel staring at you. "Well aren't you sleepy!" Ciel teased. "I'm awake now," you said. "I've got bad news, we are going to The Trancy Estate," Ciel told you. "How is that bad?" you asked. "We are old enemies," Ciel answered, "he invites me over almost all the time because he likes to watch Sebastian and Claude fight all the time." "Oh, he likes a good show then," you said sitting up. 

 

  "We'll be leaving soon, I certainly can wait, today will be weird," Ciel added. "I'd love to see two demons fight, I have never seen an epic duel before," you said. "Because your family was anti violence am I right?" Ciel asked. "Sort of, my parents didn't let me have the freedom most had, I was beaten up a few times so I've experienced violence," you answered. Ciel looked at you in shock, "What? I thought your mother was the sweetest thing." "It wasn't my mom who beat me with a belt over every little mistake I made, it was my father," you corrected.

 

  That afternoon, you got in the carriage and rode for a while to the Trancy Estate. "I'm sure Alois isn't that bad by now, how old is he? He's about your age isn't he?" you asked. "He's sixteen too," Ciel answered, "I can promise you he hasn't changed one bit." "You'll see, anyways I'm looking forward to meeting him," you said.  The carriage came to a stop as a yell came. "CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! AT LAST!" a boy said. "Alois Trancy," Ciel said narrowing his eyes. "Oh, and is this you Lady Phantomhive? Boy she sure is handsome," Alois said smiling big. 

 

  "Huh?" you asked. "Ignore him," Ciel whispered. "Come on, I'm ready for a show," Alois told a butler with glasses. "Yes your highness," the butler said. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the butler. "Who is Sebastian looking at?" you asked Ciel. "That is his butler, Claude Fastus," Ciel answered. "Interesting name," you said lowering your eyebrows. "Anyways, what is your name?" Alois asked. "Phoenix," you answered. "Well Phoenix, welcome to the Trancy Estate," Alois said. "Umm..thanks," you said.

 

   "It's been a while Ciel, almost two years to be exact," Alois said as you followed behind them to a room with a window and a few chairs. Sebastian and Claude stood in the courtyard and prepared to fight. "Shall we dance?" Claude asked. "Dance we shall," Sebastian answered. 

 

  "This is entertaining already," Alois said throwing his feet on the table. Alois seemed like a spoiled child, though you had only just met him, so you decided it wasn't right to jump to conclusions just yet. You found the fight quite interesting, and you didn't know demons were that strong. You payed attention to the fight while Alois and Ciel talked. You thought they were like old friends catching up after a long holiday, but you knew Ciel was annoyed. 

 

   When the fight was over, you had assumed you fell asleep. You felt someone lightly stroking your hair and you opened your eyes. Ciel was smiling at you and you smiled back. "You sure fall asleep easily," Ciel told you. "I can't help it if I am always tired my love," you said. Ciel kissed your forehead, "Haven't you got enough sleep these past fifteen years?" "Yes," you answered, "but I sleep all the time." He put his hand on yours, "Then you'd sleep all day if you could?" "Oh yes, definitely," you said.

 

   "If you want to sleep a bit longer go ahead, I'll be here," Ciel said, "if you want to talk to me." You sat up and hugged him with your face buried in his shoulder, "I'd rather fall asleep in your arms, you're warm," you whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a little more who you are playing as in the story...
> 
> Full name: Phoenix Isabella Sutcliff Phantomhive  
> Age: 14 (In the beginning of this story)  
> Status: Alive  
> Marial Status: Married  
> Hair Color: Pale Blonde (Black as a human)  
> Eye Color: Turquoise (red as a demon)


	12. A 2nd Cousin

 

 

 

 

 

    When you finally got back to the Phantomhive manor, you and Ciel were joking around about how Alois had not changed one bit at all. "Lady Phoenix, you have a letter from one of your cousins," Sebastian said. "I-I have a letter? I haven't heard from my family in a long time," you said taking the letter. "Who is it from?" Ciel asked. "Jane, she got married a few years ago, and I think I know what this is about," you answered. You opened the letter and read it. "Yea I was right, I guess I've got a second cousin now," you said. 

 

   Ciel smiled, "That's nice." "A bit of both, she's going to say it should be my turn to have a child now," you said. "There's a good possibility that wont happen, but we can't tell her I'm a demon," Ciel said. "Right, I'm a human and my parents expected me to marry one, but anyways it's not their life," you said. "I'm surprised you don't obey your parents," Ciel told you. "I never did, I was their only rebel as a child, I still am but not really," you said. "That is what I admire about you, I wanted to marry someone different from most of the girls here in London," Ciel said. You smiled blushing, "Why are you always doing this to me?" 

 

  Ciel walked up to you, "Because I love you...more than anything." You smiled even bigger, "I love you more." You both hugged. "Shouldn't we go see your cousin or something?" Ciel asked. "Yea, or else she will yell at me," you answered. "Umm...I don't know teenagers for yelling at their cousins, unless she is just like Elizabeth," Ciel told you. "Nah, she is twenty five," you said. "I didn't know she was that old," Ciel teased.

 

  "She isn't old, come on she lives a long way from here, about two hours," you told him. "Then we should be going," Ciel suggested. "That is what I said!" you said slightly raising your voice.

 

  You arrived at The Walters Manor around two hours later. "I'm looking forward to-" You were cut off by something hugging you. "PHOENIX WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GOT MARRIED?!" an upset voice asked. "I'm sorry," you said. The girl pulled away from you and you saw a familiar red headed girl. "Jane, I'm shocked to see you up and about," you said. "Of course I'd be!" Jane said, "and is this Ciel Phantomhive?" "Yea," you answered. 

 

  "So is this second cousin of mine a boy or a girl?" you asked. "A girl, like I wanted," Jane answered leading you to a room. "Of course, Jane Walters always has to get her way," you teased. Jane gave you the stink eye and looked down inside a small bed. You looked down too and smiled big. "What's her name?" you asked. "I don't know yet," Jane answered, "but tell me, when is your turn?" You rolled your eyes and looked at Ciel, you couldn't tell your cousin you married a demon. "Maybe sometime, just not now," you said. "Hopefully never," you muttered. 

 

  "Why did you say hopefully never?" Jane asked. "Umm...I don't know," you answered shuddering. You looked up at Ciel and whispered, "Help." "We will have a child, just give us a little more time," Ciel said putting his arm around you. Jane slightly smiled, "Alright." You and Ciel walked outside of the room and talked. "Thanks for saving me," you said. "It was nothing, but I hate lying to people," Ciel told you. "I do too," you said putting your hand to your head. "We could adopt one," Ciel suggested. 

 

  "What are you talking about?" Grell asked as he came from the corner. "Nothing," you answered. "You know what I heard once, I heard that demons and humans can have children," Grell said. "They what?" you asked. "No, you heard me," Grell said. "Yes I did, I'm just surprised," you said. "I don't know what the outcomes are, I just heard that from one of our Aunts," Grell said. "Aunt Hillary thinks she knows everything," you groaned. "She does know everything, she is like ninety eight," Grell told you. "Doesn't mean she knows everything," Ciel chimed in.

 

  "She is a demon, she does too know everything," Grell argued. "Guess you can't argue now huh?" you asked Ciel. Ciel looked down at you, "No I guess not." Grell smiled, "When am I going to be an uncle?" "Soon maybe," you answered. Grell put his hands on his hips, "Soon? Why not now?" "Because Ciel and I have been married for like two months now," you answered. Grell hugged you, "Ok, at least you didn't say never." "Never say never," you told Grell. Grell stood back up, "Hey..who is taller?" he asked. "Umm..you," you answered.

 

  "Yea, I'm 5'7, your like 5'4, so that means I get to make the rules!" Grell argued. "Fine," you groaned. "Actually Grell, I'm a bit taller than you now that I finally hit my growth spurt," Ciel said. Grell narrowed his eyes, "Ok then." "I'm 5'8, how do you like that?" Ciel asked laughing. "I don't like it," Grell said, "because you are younger than me." "Ok, the oldest makes the rules as always, Phoenix definitely has to follow them because she is the youngest of the three of us," Ciel said. You laughed, "As the youngest, I'm practically an adult now, I'm fifteen." "Your always going to be a kid to me," Grell told you. You rolled your eyes, what were you going to do with Grell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this story to have a happy ending. I can't let Ciel and Phoenix be childless, I'm not that horrible. And I like it when Brother and Sister pick on each other. And I am pretty sure by sixteen, Ciel was about 5'8


	13. The Demon Hound

 

 

 

 

   One afternoon, you were strolling around when you saw Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin chasing what looked like a grey hound. "Ey, Pluto! Slow down man!" Bard yelled. You decided it might be nice of you to help out a little bit. You took out your sword and pointed it at the dog, "Stop here." The dog slid on the ground causing a big gust of dirt and stopped running as he began to whine.

 

  "Good boy," you said flatly. The hound suddenly turned into a human and attacked you by licking your face. But you freaked out when you realized the hound was actually naked. "AHHH! GET OFF ME!" you screamed. The dog whined again as he backed away. You shuddered as Sebastian came over. "I'm sorry my lady, you see Pluto is a demon hound, sometimes he is a man and other times he is a very large dog," Sebastian explained.

 

  "Oh, my bad," you said blushing. "Meow," something said. Sebastian grew wide eyed as he turned around. "My kitty," Sebastian said as he picked up a black cat and began to pet it. "So soft and perfect," he added. You shook your head smiling as Pluto started crying. "Aww, you poor thing," you said to Pluto as you began to stroke his hair. Pluto smiled as you pat his head and walked away. 

 

  You walked inside Ciel's study laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked. "It's not everyday you come across a demon hound," you answered. "Oh so you've met Pluto," Ciel said. "Yea, at first he was kind of weird, but now I've grown to like him, I like animals especially dogs," you said. "Well I hope Pluto is the only animal we will ever get besides Sebastian's cats," Ciel told you. "I'm Irish so I have a different opinion, but I'll do what you say," you said.

 

  Ciel smiled, "I'm surprised you never wear green." "I feel better in black to be honest," you admitted. "Is this because of your parents?" Ciel asked. You nodded, "I hardly knew them." 

 

   (Flashback) 

     Fear took over your mind as you ran around the streets of London looking for your father. The two of you had been separated since a fire had broken out. A fat woman threw glittery stuff around as a boy that looked your age and a man dressed in black chased after her. For a split second you and the boy made eye contact. But then the two of you kept on with your business. You turned around the corner to find a familiar man who was your father. Blood was slowly oozing from his jacket. He had been stabbed...but why who? "Phoenix," your father coughed. "Yes?" you asked. He put a hand on your face, "Are you ok?" "Yes," you answered slightly crying. You two had a conversation for awhile then your Father took his last breath and died. You laid your head on his chest and began crying.

 

   You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned around and saw the same boy looking at you. "I'm sorry," he said. You nodded faintly as the boy smiled slightly. "I can take you home, you are Phoenix Sutcliff aren't you?" the boy asked. You nodded, "Yes." He held his hand out for you, "Come." You smiled as you slipped your hand into his. You grew wide eyed as you sat down in the carriage beside him. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive by the way," the boy added. "I know who you are," you said trying to sound polite. "Do you have other family?" Ciel asked, "I can't leave you all alone." "My brother is at the mansion, he's always there," you answered. "So how did you find your father?" Ciel asked. "We got separated because of the fires and I just started running," you answered.

 

  "You are very brave," Ciel said, "how old are you?" "Twelve," you answered. "You are brave for a girl your age," he told you, "and so you just have your brother because your mother died right?" You nodded, "She was sick for a crazy long time." Ciel put his hand on your shoulder, "I'm sorry. My parents died around the same time your mother died." You looked at Ciel with pity, he lost both of his parents at a young age, you and Ciel were basically the same.

 

  (End Flashback)

 

  "Phoenix, are you ok?" Ciel asked. You looked up at Ciel, "Remember when that woman was burning people in London?" you asked. "Yea," Ciel answered. "We met that day, you took me back home to my brother," you told him. "You're that Phoenix?" Ciel asked. "Yes," you answered. You both hugged, "I can't believe it." "I knew I heard of you from somewhere," Ciel said.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an ultimate surprise in chapter 15, OMG I cannot wait, guess what it is in comments!


End file.
